The present invention relates to the use of molecules capable of inhibiting the binding between NGF and its receptor, TrkA. In particular, it relates to antibodies that, by blocking the biological activity of NGF, have a prolonged analgesic effect. Owing to the enduring analgesic effect thereof, they provide an advantageous therapy for pathologies with persistent forms of pain, known also as chronic pain, such as but not limited to neuropathic or oncological pain.